The Center of Attention
by Freaky-Soul
Summary: Junior quickly became the center of attention, escpecially to a few werewolves. But he somehow has the ability to control the weather. Will this affect a few people? Suck at summaries. Mulitiple Pairings! OCxWerewolf
1. Prologue

**New story! Yes, I know that you probably want to see more of _Looking For You_, and blah blah blah. I'm going to work on that later...**

**This was so not my idea, just to be clear on that. I was dared by somebody to write this down, or he/she wouldn't give me back my iPod Touch. So, in a way, he's/she's blackmailing me... I think. And I have to be IN it. Great. I never did that before. Until now.**

**So, this is on my point-of-view (POV), I move to Forks, Washington, and meet all these people... I'm going to shut up now, because I don't want to ruin the story for you.**

**--**

This sucked. To say the least.

We were moving! Great. Just freakin' great.

It's already complicated that I have to keep this secret; the secret that makes me different from everybody else. Yeah I'm sure that there is probably others out there the same as me. Somewhere. But I have found nobody that is like me.

We were moving to some place in Washington. Forks, or something else, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to my dad. I was still shocked, or mad, or sad. Some emotion was going through me, I just can't explain it.

I didn't want to move. I don't want to leave my friends, and cousins, and the city. I didn't want to move to some place that is rainy, OK, fine, it won't be rainy when I get there.

Oh, by the way, I have this weird supernatural power to control the weather. Crazy, right? I couldn't believe it myself either. The only people who know are my family, and four best friends; Patti, Dominic (Also a cousin), Lisa and Boris. They swore on their lives they would never tell another living soul. And if they did... I would strike their house down with lightning. Yes, I know; they're my friends and friends - especially best friends - wouldn't do that to each other, but if anybody else knew, I would probably be killed. And I don't want that. Yet.

We we're moving because my dad got a higher paid job there, and he said that it would be a change to get away from the city for awhile. I had to be dragged along, because I was the youngest. My brothers and sister were going to stay back in Ontario (**A/N: Not actually from there**). They promised they would visit shortly after we moved in.

We had already finished packing, and ready to leave for Forks tomorrow. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I sortha wanted to go. I wonder how the residents of Forks will react to see that their will be no more cloudy days. Just the sunshine. Lighting up the depressing, boring, cold Forks.

Anyway, back to home, which is still in Ontario.

I said my good-nights to the family and headed to bed. I slipped into the covers, and rested my head on my pillow . I turned my head to face the window, and frowned slightly. The moon wasn't out, it was being blocked by the clouds, but it won't be like that for long. I closed my eyes, and reopened them about four seconds later, and to find the moon's light shining through the window. Good. I can sleep well tonight.

Before sleep came, I sworn I heard the howling of a wolf.

--

**That would be great, if I did have the ability to control the weather! Since the weather is sometimes never on my side.**

**So, what do you guys think of this? Good? Bad? Different?**

**Again, this is not my idea!**

**Next chapter will probably come later this week, or next week. It depends on how busy I am. **

**Till next time...**

**--**


	2. New Home

**Sorry that this chapter is short-ish****. **

**I was feeling creative and decided to write down another chapter. I don't think I updated this fast before. Have I...? Wow. I don't know myself, strange. Well anyway, I didn't really know who to put the OC with, so I started off with ??? (Not going to spoil it!). **

**--**

We were here. Who-hoo. Even though I wish I wasn't here.

When we left from Ontario, it was awful; I had to say my goodbyes to the family, and friends. I was going to miss them. Obviously.

I promised to chat with them (The four friends, of course) online the first thing I got to Forks. But... that wasn't going to happen. I mean, I wasn't going to go online right away, since I did have to put some stuff away. And might even walk around Forks for a little while. I heard there was a beach somewhere, might make some new friends. I needed friends, since school didn't start for another two weeks or so.

The flight from Ontario to Forks wasn't that bad. Putting aside the getting-no-sleep at all, making a fool of myself by getting part of my sweater wet, and dropping my food accidentally on the floor, I made a new friend; his name was Seth Clearwater. He sat beside me in the plane, which was great, because he was really entertaining and funny. We learned about each other and felt as though we known each other forever. But... I saw something in his eyes; it looked like, wanting or... something. I couldn't explain it. And when we were about to leave the plane, I could have sworn he was leaning toward me, as though to kiss me, but I stood up and left. I just came to Forks, for crying out loud! And I wasn't looking to dating anyone, since I'm new and all.

While we were being driven to our new home, I wasn't happy on how the weather turned out; it was raining, which didn't surprise me much. I closed my eyes, and felt the sun's rays on my face, warming me up a bit. Reopening my eyes, I smiled a bit when I saw the surprised faces of the local residents.

Forks wasn't going to be the same cold, boring, sad place it used to be, not while I'm here. It's going to sunny and warm from now on.

When the clouds disappeared, something shined right in my face, it seem to sparkle. Like diamonds. But it was quickly gone, as though it wasn't there. It must have been my imagination or something. I shrugged it off.

We were dropped off in front of our new home. We grabbed our luggage and walked up to the door, opened it, and stepped inside.

This was my new home.

--

**Junior is in his new home! What will happen? Leave a review and you'll find out.**

**Q: Who should Junior meet next? Should it be Bella? Jacob? Paul? Seth (Again)? Anybody.**

**Till next time...**

--


	3. Dream

**I have not forgotten about this! So hold your horses! I have been busy with reality; mostly school. Even though I have no homework to do. I admit it, I'm lazy. And there is pretty much nothing I can do about it. Sorry? **

**This chapter is kind of... uhm... a preview, if you well, of a possible future chapter. I just made it in to a dream that Junior is having. Sorry for this chapter being so freakishly short, but it's something to keep you busy for just a little longer.**

**--**

_"I'll say it again, I'm not interested," I said, very slowly so he can get the picture._

_"But imprints are suppose to stick together."_

_"What are imprin-- you know what? Never mind, because I'm leaving." I said finally, turning the opposite way of him and starting to walk, but the stubborn jerk got in my way again._

_"C'mon, Junior. Give us a--"_

_I cut in, "'Us?' There is no 'us'. There never was an 'us'." Saying really loudly, incase he probably had hearing problems, or is just trying to push his luck._

_"Paul, just--" I was cut off._

_"Yeah?" he asked, getting in my face as he did._

_I backed away, obviously not trusting him of his intentions. _

_I was unaware of how the weather was forming until Paul asked, "Are you doing that?"_

_I looked to the sky, dark clouds were forming pretty fast. Damn! I let my focus slip. Whenever I let it slip, my emotions kick in, and the weather goes with whatever I am feeling. (_**A/N: The weather changes on how he feels. Like, when he feels sad, it will rain. When he feels happy and cheerful, it's sunny. And et cetera** )

_I gave him a funny look, as if he was out of his mind. Even though he was right, but I couldn't trust him. Not yet._

_"N-no," I could here the nervousness in my voice. "You're a weird guy."_

_He flashed me a smile, and I smiled in return, just trying to be nice. _

_It got brighter. The weather changed again, it was sunny, but a few clouds were still hanging around. I let it be, hoping that Paul wouldn't try and suspect me again._

_His gaze returned to the sky, and they were back looking at me again. "You are doin' that."_

_I was getting mad of his suspicion. The dark clouds were returning and thunder was heard. _

_He did the unthinkable; he walked toward me, grabbed me by the shoulders and crashed our lips together._

My eyes flew open, "Ahh!" I screamed.

I put a hand over my mouth. Hoping that I didn't awake my parents. I waited for them to barge in and demanded to why I was screaming in the middle of the night.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the light snoring of my dad.

My heart was beating fast, sweat rolled down my forehead. _It was just a dream, _I told myself. _Just a dream. _

Even though it felt real.

Questions filled my head: Who was Paul? Is is real? Did I imagine him? Who is he?

My heartbeat slowed down, and I finally became calm. I rested my head down on the pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

_Didn't Seth mention a 'Paul' once? _I asked myself.

No. Of course not. I was probably just imagining it. Am I crazy now?

I felt the rays of the moon shining through my window and lighting up the room slightly.

Before I fell asleep again, I thought I heard the howl of a wolf.

--

**I know. I don't actually get it myself. Crazy idea.**

**Leave a review, and sorry for any spelling/grammar errors that you see.**

**The next chapter will probably be about who Junior meets first. Who should he meet first? Jacob? Embry? Bella? Sam? Paul?**

**I have no idea. I'm leaving that up to you guys. **

**--**


	4. A New Friend

**Hey again! This ch**

--

I honestly have no idea how I ended up here.

I faintly remember grabbing my book and telling my parents I was going for a walk. To get use to my new home, of course.

Now I'm here. Which is someplace. A forest. There's trees surrounding me, and I could here the faint sound of water splashing against some rocks.

Walking a few more steps, I leaned against a tree and slided down. Hoping to read in peace. I flipped open my book and resumed reading. Reading was something I obviously enjoyed.

Back home, my friends sometimes teased me about reading a lot. I obviously didn't get it. They didn't enjoy reading the way I did. I could be so interested in a book that if my house blew up and threw me up in the air, I wouldn't even notice.

About ten minutes or so, I heard something. I stopped the music and pulled the ear buds out and tried to listen. It sounded like... feet hitting the ground hard. Something was running.

I was on full alert now, but wasn't scared. I could probably handle whatever it was. Or... was it a _somebody_?

I sat back down, pretending as though I didn't hear anything, but my eyes kept on searching.

Probably around five seconds later, I heard it. Clearly. It was a deep growl. I immediately stiffened. The weather changed almost immediately; grey clouds were coming in, hiding the sun.

I decided that it wasn't safe on ground floor anymore, so I made some strong winds come in. I heard the swaying of the trees. Slowly, the wind picked me up and - carefully - landed on a tree branch about something-feet above the ground. All I know was that I was safe from whatever was coming.

I carefully stood and looked around, to see where the growl came from. I was guessing it was a bear or something. I have no experience of how to defend myself from a bear. Nor do I know anybody who has fought against one.

Then my eyes locked on to it.

It was a wolf. Or it least I think it is. It was huge! Probably 5 times the size of a normal wolf. It had dark silver fur. It was looking at me with a confused expression; like he was asking, _How did you do that?_

I guess he was watching me. Which I shivered at the thought. Like how a predator stalks his prey.

I had no idea of whether to climb down and run for it, or stay up here and try to jump to tree, to tree. I leaned against the tree and thought about it for a seconds.

Looking back down, it was still staring at me. It looked friendly, but looks can be deceiving.

"Look Mr. Wolf," I began. "I'm going to climb down and try not to hurt me. OK?" I felt stupid talking to an animal.

It continued to stare at me, and it's head went down and up again. Nodding. _Wow. _I thought. _Must be a very smart wolf._

But I wasn't really paying attention to where my foot was, because the next thing I knew, I was falling. I expected the hard, rooted ground to come, but it didn't.

Instead I landed on something. It was furry, soft, but somehow hard. I reopened my eyes and I felt the look of shock on my face.

I was sitting on the wolf. The same wolf that was looking at me. The one that saw me using my power.

It was looking at me and as though asking, _Are you okay?_

I scrambled to get of him, worried he might get mad any second.

"I'm okay," I said, when I was on my own feet again.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before I turned to leave, but heavy footsteps stopped me in my tracks. I turned to see the wolf following me. I thought he was going to kill me now.

Instead, he opened his mouth and grabbed onto my sleeve and tugged toward him. I gave him a confused look. He tugged more and I followed. I couldn't really do anything, if I went to leave, he might get mad, and I wouldn't want that.

We finally stopped after a few minutes of walking. We were deeper in the woods. He let go of my sweater and I stood there.

I looked at him. He was giving me a look that I couldn't read.

I slowly sat down and leaned against the tree. He sat down as well and put his head on my leg. Which was kinda heavy. Since he wasn't a normal wolf. Or not a wolf at all. Maybe he was in the same family of wolves, but just bigger.

I awkwardly pulled out my book and continued to read.

We stayed like that for awhile. Without even knowing it, my hand was on his head and scratching behind his ear. He made a grunt sortha-noise and leaned toward the touch.

I stopped scratching him.

Seconds later, I felt a nudge against me, and looked away from my book to see him staring at me as though saying, _Why did you stop?_

I resumed scratching, to satisfy him.

I was feeling more comfortable with Mr. Wolf.

Out of nowhere I said, "I wonder what you would look like human."

His head jerked up. I guess he does understand me.

I ignored it and was counting the possibilities of what he might look like.

"You would probably be..." I began and looked at him in the eye. "Certainly muscular." I chuckled lightly. He was big and his body felt hard. "How did you form hard muscles?" I found myself asking.

He let out a grunt of some-sort.

I continued, "You would be... good-looking, I guess." I patted his head.

"Funny. Smart. Tall. Brave. Strong. Calm?" I asked.

His head bobbed up and down. Then he shook his head. Was that a yes? No? So-so?

I shrugged it off.

I continued to list the possibilities of what he would look like if he was human, and he listened... or at least I _think _he was listening.

"Now I wish you were human," I said, after minutes of listing.

He looked at me, with what looked like a... guilty look? I have no idea. He looked almost sad. I couldn't exactly tell.

Then I realised something; I haven't named him yet.

"What would be a good name for you?" I asked him.

He looked like he was seriously in thought. I was too.

"Axel?"

He nudged me. I'm taking that as a 'no'.

"Fenix?"  
Nudge.

"Killer?"  
Harder nudge.

"Patches?"  
Nudge.

"Kiss?"  
He blinked for a few seconds, then he nudged me. Harder this time.

After many funny, weird, unique, crazy names and nudges, I asked him one more before I officially gave up.

"Paul?"

I waited and expected another nudge. But seconds later, I found him bobbing his head up and down. Yes! No more nudging!

I continued scratching his ear. Then I looked at my watch; _5:31_

"Shoot. I better be going." I went to stand up, but he wouldn't make me move.

I looked at him; he looked almost mad. As though he didn't want me to go.

"Sorry, Paul." I said. "But I have to go home."

I slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Don't worry, Paul. We'll see each other again." I told him. But I wasn't totally sure. But I didn't want to hurt him. A wolf. That would be a bad thing to do.

I felt the weather change again; The grey clouds coming in again with a few drops of rain.

Great. I was feeling sad. I rarely feel sad. I'm usually happy. But... this... it felt like losing a friend. A best friend.

I didn't want to say good-bye. Instead, I just turned and left. Leaving Paul alone.

--

**Wow! Long chapter! Yay! **

**I actually had no idea where this idea came from. I just decided for Junior to meet a wolf. Possible member of the Quileute tribe. I'm guessing you already know who he is. Duh! Haha.**

**Anyway, leave a review! A****nd what should Junior do next? Go for another walk that leads him to La Push? I have no idea! You'll just have to wait and see!**

**--**


	5. Thinking

**I'm back with a new chapter! Yay. Still have no idea where this story is going. It's all random. And I'm still having trouble who Junior should be with. Decisions, decisions...**

**I'm done reading _Breaking Dawn_! Would you look at all the stuff that happen to Bella? And the family? And the wolf pack? And other people. **

**Oh, and there's going to be a question for you at the end of the chapter, and be a good sport and answer! Please...?**

**--**

Everything has been bugging me; not seeing Paul, and having that weird dream just today. Crazy.

I also somehow wandered off again.

It was a beach. If I remember correctly, it was named La Push, or First Beach. How did I end up in these kinds of places? Oh, right, my mind wanders.

I sat down on the warm, _dry, _sand, and tried to calm down. For some odd reason, my fingers were cold. As ice. I placed my hands of the soothing sand and let them re-warm themselves. I continued to do that for awhile, until they were sweating. I wiped my hands on my jeans, and my mind focused on the dream I had today.

--

_I walked up and got right in the face of the russet-skin guy named 'Sam'. "I want answers. Now!" I demanded. Not caring even the slightest that I might or might not get in trouble._

_He gave me a surprised look, probably because I was right in his face. I was too. _

_I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, it was very warm, as though they were running a fever. "Junior, it's alright."_

_Great. This guy again. "No, it's not, Paul." I replied, quite angry. I was trying my best to maintain the weather to stay sunny. I have no idea what would happen if it slipped even for a second. _

_Very dark clouds would come out of nowhere, thunder sounding like a lion's roar, threatening to strike anything. Or _anyone_._

_I looked back to Sam. "I need to talk to you about something, privately," I said. "You're probably the only one who can tell me."_

_Sam nodded, and he walked pass me, leading into the woods. I followed._

_We finally stopped, after walking deeper into the forest, where nobody couldn't hear us. Probably. Only if there were any devices around us, which there probably wasn't, because this is part of Quileute lands, and they wouldn't enjoy having their conversations recorded._

_He turned to face me, deep brown pools looking right back at mine, as though they were peering right into my soul._

_I started to ask the questions I needed to know. "What the hell does 'imprint' mean?" I asked, possibly yelling, even though I was to worked up to listen to my own voice._

_He flinched visibly. Right there, I knew that he knew what I was talking about. I waited for him to reply to my question._

_"Umm..." he started to say, rubbing the back of his head, "who mentioned that word to you?"_

_"Paul and Jacob," I replied. "They were arguing about something... imprinting, I heard my name multiple times..." I shrugged._

_He looked uncomfortable, as though this was hard for him._

_"Uhmm.... It's hard to explain," he said._

_I waited._

_"Imprinting means... to find somebody... that you'll be with... for the rest of your life," he said, finishing his short speech._

_"..."_

_There was silence for a few seconds. "Junior?"_

_"You mean like soul mates?" I asked, calmly as I possibly could.  
"Yeah."_

_"Forever?"  
"Yes"_

_Then my calm side was instantly gone. "Are you out of you're freakin' mind?!" I was screaming at him. "I don't belong to anybody! Especially not to some guy that I saw turn into a wolf!!"_

_His eyes widened in shock, and backed away a few steps. I have no idea which one he was more surprised at; my temper, or the wolf thing._

_He looked up, and was looking very carefully, which made me look up. The weather was so much different just a minute ago; the skies were getting dark, thunder was roaring, wind was blowing furiously._

_"You're doing that." he indicated. He sounded surprise. He looked back to me_

_My eyes widened in horror. I shook my head furiously. Hoping he would believe me. But I gave it away._

_"I'm sorry, Sam." I muttered._

_He gave me a confused expression. _

_"I can't trust you with my secret..." I explained. "So... that is the reason why you must die..."_

_Shock and horror was on face, as thunder roared loudly. I tried to focus on it striking him, just enough to kill him, not to leave a big mess._

_I felt tears start to build in my eyes. I know that I didn't know Sam very well, but I _had _to do this, for the safety of my family and myself. Even though it pains me to do this to another human being.... _Is Sam even human? _I found myself asking. _

_Either way, he was going to die._

_"Sorry," I murmured._

_The last thing I saw before closing my eyes, not wanting to witness what was going to happen, was the sad expression planted on Sam's face, before I heard lightning struck._

_--_

Then I woke up in a cold sweat. Horrified that I even dreamt about killing somebody with my power. Thinking about that made me feel like a monster. Sometimes I wish I never had this... ability.

I got up, and brushed any sand that got on my clothes and started to head home.

But questions were still in my head; Who is Sam? Who is Paul (Not my wolf friend)? Will this happen in the near future?

--

**Wow! Another long chapter! Wow!**

**Anyway, what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Random?**

**Question: Should Junior meet Paul in person in the next chapter?**

**Till next time!**

**--**


	6. Weird, New Friends

**I was bored so I decided to update this story. Eh. **

**I still have no idea what I want to do with this story. 'Where is it going, what's going to happen?' And I'm left clueless. Seriously. You can leave me ideas of how to make this MUCH better, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks!**

**3... 2... 1...**

**...0**

**---**

"...so do you want to hang out or something?"

"Sure, Seth! Where can I meet you?" I asked, eagerly.

Seth Clearwater, also known as, first friend when I came to this dreadful place. I was actually excited to hear from him, since the last time I saw him was on the plane, which was days ago. I had nothing to do, other than read, walk around, explore the forest, read some more... et-cetera. I was surprised that I didn't see him around, especially since this is a very small town.

"Ever heard of a place called La Push?"

"Oh, yeah. I was there yesterday," I replied. "How come I didn't see you there?"

"Oh-- uhh, I-I w-was w-working," he replied, pretty hastily, as though he thought of it just now. It was pretty obvious he was lying, and wasn't doing a real good job at it either.

I decided to push it, "Oh yeah? Where do you work?"

"At the diner," he answered, calmly this time. He must be feeling confident. "Just to earn some money, and pass the time."

"Okay, I'll see you there." I said, changing the subject.

"Alright, see ya soon."

"By the way," I said, before hanging up, "nice try, lier."

--

La Push wasn't that far from where I lived, even though I came here yesterday. I still have no idea how I got there the first place.

So here I was, at the beach, waiting for Seth.

My mind wandered back to yesterday; sitting here, enjoying the view, and thinking about the dream. The _dream_.

I shuddered at the memory. I wasn't going to think of anything bad anymore, that's a promise I was making to myself.

_Just think happy things_, I told myself.

I was too concentrated on thinking on happy stuff that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, until someone tapped me on the shoulder, which made me jump a little. I saw who it was; Seth.

"Scared you?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Hey Seth!" I grinned at him, not bothering to answer his question.

"C'mon, I want to introduce you to the guys," he said, as he motioned for me to come.

I nodded.

On the way there, we talked about random things like: La Push, his friends, what I thought of this place, why he lied to me on the phone recently...

When we were finally there, as said by Seth, the first thing I noticed about his "friends" was that they were really big and weren't wearing anything to cover their upper body, which didn't really bother me since it is summer. Doesn't Seth have any friends that are around his age? Which is _fifteen_. They looked twice his size, and looked around the age twenty...four and up. Unless they were his brother's friends. _If _he had a brother.

They were all muscular, had russet-coloured skin, black hair, all were cropped short. But I didn't see their eyes clearly, because we were still a fair distance away from them, but their eye colour looked dark, almost black.

When we were close enough, I let out a soft gasp, Seth must have heard me because he gave me a curious look, but I ignored him.

I recognised two of them from my dreams; one of them looked the oldest out of the group. If I can remember, his name was... Sam.

The other; he's the one who couldn't stop bugging me, said something about belonging together. Was he talking about me and... _him?_

If he is.... Then he's out of his mind! I don't belong to anybody!!

I was distracted from my thoughts when somebody asked, "Who's your friend, Seth?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking over to see Seth smiling, I smiled back.

"Junior, this is Paul, Jacob, Sam, Embry and Jared," he said, pointing to each of them.

_Paul, _I thought. _I wonder how he's doing._

"Yeah?" somebody asked.

"What?"

"You said my name," Paul answered, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, did I? I was... just thinking about something." I muttered

"Thinking about me?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. I actually knew a Paul once. But..." I trailed off, thinking about _Wolf Paul_.

"But...?"

"Just ignore it. Let's talk about you guys," I said, wanting to change the subject and forget some stuff for awhile.

--

We talked about almost everything: Myself, themselves, what I thought of La Push and Forks, Washington. They were really interested of what I had to say, especially Paul, but I think he was just trying to be nice.

They asked questions, and I answered as best as I could. One question made me really curious. "Have you seen any wolves around here lately?"

It was Paul that asked that. They all widened their eyes ever-so slightly. It was as though they were asking through their eyes, _What are you doing?_

But he ignored them all and waited for me to answer his question.

"Yeah, actually, just a few days ago," I answered. "In the woods, I was walking around and ended up there somehow. I sat down and leaned against the tree and started reading. Probably five minutes of so, I heard a growl."

I waited for their reactions. They all looked really interested, as though I was telling some scary story and they were waiting till I yelled out _boo!_

I continued, "I was getting nervous, thinking that it was a bear or something, so I..."-_used my power to make me float onto a tree branch and wait to see what it was-_"quickly climbed the tree. I'm not exactly the greatest tree climber, but I made it up there." I chuckled.

"Anyway, I looked down, and I saw it. A wolf. It had dark silver fur, and was five times the size of a normal wolf! Seriously, it was huge," I stretched my arms and showed them how big it was, it was much bigger than my arm range.

"I honestly thought it was watching me, like it was going to pounce on me and rip me to shreds," I shuttered at the very thought, which made Paul frown for some unknown reason.

_Maybe he likes wolves, _I thought.

"But I didn't watch my footing and ended up falling down.... I expected the hard, rooted ground, but it never came, instead, I fell on the wolf." I muttered the last part. Paul smirked, as though it was funny for him.

"I quickly went to get off him, expecting him to be mad or something." I paused, trying to remember what happen next. "Luckily, he wasn't mad. I went to leave, but he was following me, and grabbed my sleeve. He started to walk, and I couldn't really do anything but follow. I wouldn't want to get a wolf angry. Especially one that is huge."

"He stopped and I leaned against a tree and started reading. He put his head on my leg, and I - without even knowing it - started to scratch his ear."

"I even said 'I wonder what you would look like human'." They gave me funny looks, but I ignored them all. "Then I started to list all the things that he would look as a human. Fun... muscular... brave... tall... strong... calm-ish. His head went up then down, then shook his head. I was guessing that was a so-so." I shrugged.

"After that, I realise that I hadn't named him yet. I was thinking of all the names that I could even think of. When he didn't like a certain name, he would kind of nudge me with his head. When I said the name 'Killer', he nudged me hard. And I mean _hard_. I didn't know why he didn't like it, I mean, wolves had to kill other animals for food. Weird."

"I was actually going to give up, was tired of naming, and the nudging. Until I said the name that he liked." I yawned, streching my arms.

There was a short pause.

"Well?" Jacob asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"What's the name that you picked for him?"

"Oh..." I paused again. "I don't wanna tell you guys. It's weird."

"C'mon," Jared whined.

"Uhh..." I looked at all their pleading faces, wanting to know the answer. I wanted to cover my eyes, but I knew I wouldn't get their faces out of my head. "OK, I named him... Paul."

I waited, expecting to hear the fits of laughter. But it didn't come. Instead, they all looked surprise, and even a little bit angry.

I continued, "I looked at my watch, and I had to go, but _Paul_ wouldn't make me move. I told him that I had go, and he loosened his hold on me. And then I left... without saying goodbye."

My eyes got a bit teary, but I wiped them away. I didn't want to cry in front of my new friends. When I looked up, they had all gulity looks, especially Paul. It was though he was keeping a secret away from me.

"I wish I could see him again." I muttered.

One tear escaped, and I felt a thumb wipe it away. I looked up to see Paul. He had a smile on his face.

"You'll see him again," Paul said with such confidence. "I promise."

--

**Wow, wow, wow! Haha.**

**So, what did you think? Longest chapter so far! Yay!**

**Paul met Junior! Finally! Haha.**

**Leave a review!**

**Till next time.**

**--**


	7. Trust

**I don't think I ever updated this fast before. Wow! Haha. **

**Random chapter! I didn't know what to do with 'Junior' and the gang, so this appeared out of nowhere. Haha.**

--

"You really have to stop teasing the guys, Junior," Seth said, as though it was bugging him.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a innocent, confused tone.

He gave me that _you-know-what-i'm-talking-about_ look. I sighed, and looked back at the house, I saw the guys outside, wrestling and laughing. I smiled.

"Junior," he said in a voice that caught my attention.

I glanced at him. I sighed. "How exactly do I tease the guys?" I asked.

"The way you did after the whole Paul incident, while we were laughing and what-not. When you..."

"When I"-getting in his personal space now, my body grinding angainst him, and my lips inches from his-"did this?"

His breath caught in his throat. I smirked.

"That's nothing," I grinned, walking pass and leaving him dazed.

I looked back at the guys and smiled when I saw the astonished expressions on their faces. Everybody except Paul, he looked like he was about to explode with rage. I wouldn't want to be near him when that happened.

I think he was mad because how close I was to Seth. _Did he thought I was going kiss him?_ I thought. _Is he jealous?_

He probably was, since I had a feeling that he liked me. More than a friend. It's always in his eyes, how he looks at me; as though he was a blind man looking at the sun for the very first time. How could I tell him that I wasn't the person who wanted to date anyone? Not now. Especially since I don't know how long I would actually be here. We could be here for only a short time, then it's somewhere else all of a sudden.

I frowned slightly. The weather changed also; tiny grey clouds were coming in slowly.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Seth sighed. "I knew the sun wouldn't be here for long."

My head shot up. I looked away from Seth, not wanting him to witness what I was going to do in a second. I closed my eyes, and felt the sun's rays on me again, warming me up a bit.

"Weird, it changed all of a sudden," Seth said in very surprised voice.

There was a silence for a few moments. I was too busy thinking about things.

"You know what's also weird?" Seth asked. "Ever since you moved to Forks, the weather changed; it's been sunny mostly, and rained only once. It's as though you're controlling it." He laughed lightly.

My eyes widened, and I hastily looked away. "Yeah... weird." I answered back. There was a odd feeling in my stomach. What as that? Guilt? That I couldn't tell my friends? Maybe it was that.

Even if we all became best friends, and were almost inseperable, I couldn't them. I was afraid of being rejected by them and being felt like a idiot, thinking that I could actually trust them.

"I know," Seth said suddenly. "How about we tell each other something that no one is allowed to know?"

I remained silent. _Can I trust him?_ I thought.

Seth grew impatient when I didn't answer back. I nodded after minutes - or seconds - of thinking.

"But you have to go first," I insisted before he could tell me that I had to go first.

Seth pouted, but nodded.

"OK," Seth said, getting nervous suddenly. Maybe he was thinking if I was trustworthy enough to know his secret.

"I..."

**--**

**CLIFF-HANGER! Haha!**

**Sorry. But you have to review to know what happens next.**

**I guess that most of you know what Seth is going to tell Junior. Maybe you're right, or maybe you're wrong.**

**Review!**

**--**


End file.
